21 guns
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: asi se venga lo peor que pueda pasar yo te protegere... (21 guns pertence a green day solo la trama me pertenece oneshot)


Era un dia triste, y parecia que todos los días iban a ser iguales,en un refugio destruido y lúgubre, una pelirroja estaba sentada en una esquina de esas ruinas, su ropa estaba rasgada y su cabello suelto y lacio caia en cascada has debajo de su cintura con el rostro levemente sucio y algunos rastros de lagrimas se daban entender que hubo una guerra, ella en el suelo abrasando sus piernas estaba recordando lo que sucedió…

Flashback

Eli porfavor no te vallas- decía una peliroja en lagrimas- Trixie suéltame, ire y respetaras mi decisión-

-hermano, por favor pensaste lo que sucederá ahora que no estes- dijo Kord haciéndolo tomar razón- claro Kord, por supuesto que lo hise pero quiero estar con el gandor y ese es blakk-

-¡Eli no porfavor!- suplico ella sosteniéndole el brazo- no te vayas-

Eli solo la lanzo con brusquedad al sofá para irse el troll estaba atonito que ni reacciono nunca se imaginó a Eli lastimando a su princesa y mucho menos trabajando para blakk, por parte de Trixie sentía como moría lentamente ella lo ama pero ellos nunca se habían dicho sus sentimientos y ahora estaban en polos completamente opuestos en ese momento sentía una gran tristesa como si por culpa de el estúpido de blakk le hayan arrancado el corazón resignada se puso a llorar asi como había caído, en eso llego un muy alegre pronto.

-Adivinen chicos hoy habrá comida sin insectooo… que paso aquí…- en ese momento Trixie comenzó a llorar mas fuerte parecía una viuda, pero en serio se puede decir que es una viuda porque su Eli, su ángel, su príncipe, su corazón… ha muerto- Trixie- dijo pronto desconcertado y preocupado- no llores que paso-

Trixie no se iba a dar por vencida, así que fue a donde blakk a arreglar las cosas con Eli, cuando llego los guardias intentaron detenerla pero ella solo paso de largo y ellos se quedaron extrañados… -Eli…-

Él estaba hablando con los chicos malos del lugar y se detuvo en seco cuando la vio, lo que eran Twist, y algunos guardias sonrieron verán al Shane sufrir Eli le apunto con Burpy CONVERTIDA, ella recordó a lo lindo que era convivir con Burpy y su otro arsenal nunca pensó que Eli les haría eso.

-Elí reacciona por favor….- el solo estaba serio- que te pasa responde Eli-

Eli no quería verla quería que desapareciese de su vida así que mando a dos hombres a que la sacaran de aquel lugar pero se sorprendió al ver que los hombres llegaron con moretones he incluso rasguños profundos de tal manera supo que esta chica tiene una buena defensa (que viva la fuerza femenina)- Eli Shane a mi oficina.

Cuando llego blakk puso una sonrisa malvada… -Eli Shane prepárate visitaremos a tu novia- Eli puso una mirada furiosa- Blakk dijiste que no le harías daño-

-Eli Eli Eli mi querido Shane desde, cuando confinas en mi- dijo blakk con una sonrisa perversa- sabía que ibas a hacer eso blakk- dijo con furia-

- exacto tu nunca confías en tu instinto es mas tú la lastimaras- dicho esto blakk le lanzo una babosa que nunca había visto- blakk que me hiciste- dijo Eli retorciéndose de dolor en el piso- que hice, sabes que hice… te lanza la babosa de él bien y del mal… si no has leído el génesis no entenderás es como ese fruto que convirtió al hombre… ahora te aseguro que grabare con la cámara de tu novia como ella sufre-

Trixie estaba en el sofá pensando en Eli pero no de la manera que quisiera en ese mismo momento son la alarma y el refugio fue atacado bruscamente, su babosa tornado le sobo la mejilla con su cabecita para hacerle saber que no está sola, Trixie sonrió por primera vez en ese día…

El clima estaba triste parecía que iba a llover (sabían que existen las aguas subterráneas así que si se puede, y en algunas cavernas en el mar esa agua se filtra), la batalla estaba tensa un Eli controlado por blakk atacaba a sus compañeros, a Elí le pareció curioso que el controlaba aun sus emociones pero no su cuerpo en ese momento vi que una lluvia de babosas se dirigía hacia Trixie, y el sintió una fortaleza pero no podía hacer nada…

La banda estaba derrotada ella debía admitirlo les estaban dando una paliza, en ese momento un montón de babosas se acercaban hacia ella sentía que era su fin… pero no lo seria no almenas sin sentir su último beso Eli con la mayor fuerza posible se acercó corriendo al principio con las intenciones de hacerle daño pero no, sus ojos desvanecieron el poder de la babosa… ella sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y le daba un beso en medio de todas las babosas que se acercaban, sintió que la besaban con la mayor dulzura posible en toda una vida, ese sujeto era Eli dejando todo su amor en sus dulces labios saboreándolos y admirándolos en medio de todas esas balas lo hiso sublime en ese momento eso a llover dejando a los jóvenes empapados, Elí le soltó el cabello a Trixie y se sonrojo al sentir la piel de su cintura y piernas juntarse en ese momento se dio cuenta lo poderoso que llega a ser blakk… el cariño de Eli se extendía por todo su cuerpo dejando una sensación de protección que iniciaba en sus labios hasta el resto de su ser, no le importó lo disminuida que estaba su ropa o lo rasguñada que estaba su piel en ese instante, soltó el arma, paso sus brazos por su cuello entregando el mayor cariño posible, sintió como Eli le soltaba el cabello este callo a reposar debajo de su cintura, el par de jóvenes se acariciaban sin importar que decenas de hombres los veían has que el oxígeno los separo fue allí que Eli decidió terminar con esa guerra….

Fin de flashback

Ella empezó a llorar recordando esa odisea hasta que alguien la saco de su llanto- mi princesa no sabe lo que es llorar- era Eli entregándole una rosa- te ves preciosa con el cabello suelto- dijo el pícaramente, ella solo sonrió- si y que dices de mi reducida ropa- dijo ella chistosa-

- Debo decirle que tiene un buen cuerpo….- ella eso a sonreír pero luego esa sonrisa se fue- dime que no me dejaras sola…-

- mas nunca princesa- dicho eso acorto el espacio en un último beso…

Hoooola gente, aquí ASH Y NT reportándose este fic fue inspirado en 21 guns de green Day la letra y el video caben completamente con esta parejita, bueno los invito a escuchar esta canción, y esperamos que les haya gustado, chao ASH Y NAT.


End file.
